Wolves And Fishes Unite
by Jayme F. Midorikawa
Summary: [ONESHOT] A short version of my original story, Land And Sea. INTENSE YURI LEMON! RetasuxZakuro Summary sucks, but you'll really like the story.


Wolves And Fishes Unite

**This is technically my first story, since I had to get rid of my old one. This is a oneshot version of my old story, Land And Sea. This is now the very first RetasuxZakuro fanfic for TMM. Intense lemon later in the story. I don't own TMM or any of it's characters. If I did, me and Retasu would live happily ever after. I just own this story. enjoy and review if you want.**

The air was cold that one Autumn morning in Tokyo, Japan. people were roaming through the streets without a care in the world. Only one person was walking through the streets with a very serious arrangement of thoughts roaming through its head. This person, was 15 year old Retasu Midorikawa, a beautiful young schoolgirl with long braided emerald green hair, and ocean blue eyes hidden underneath large glasses.

She was thinking about the destination she was walking towards. She was walking to the home of her friend, 17 year old model, Zakuro Fujiwara,a beautiful model with long purple hair and blue eyes, a girl who was every boys dream come true. Where Retasu was the original sweetheart, always putting others over herself, and always trying her best to help others, Zakuro had a strong ice queen personality. But over the two years they had known each other with three other friends, Zakuro had revealed to be a very friendly and reliable person.

Retasu wa sapproaching Zakuro's home around the street corner. It wasn't as fancy and glamorous as Retasu had thoguth, seeing as Zakuro was a world famous, super successful model. Only one thought was running through the green haired girl's mind, and this was the thought that was concerning her for as long as they had known each other. "_How could I possibly be able to tell Fujiwara-san how much I love her? I thought it was a simple friendship at first, but I can't believe it took me till a few months ago that...I love her with all my heart? I can't back down now. I just have to say the three words. She wouldn't even like someone like me, anyway."_ she moaned mentally to herself as she approached the front door. Retasu took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seocnds, the door opened, and Zakuro stood in the doorway wearing a white turtle neck and jeans. Zakuro's expression instantly softened when she saw it was Retasu at the door. "M-may I coem in, Fujiwara-san?" the shy porpoise mew asked. The wolf girl nodded her head and beckoned her to come in from the freezing cold of Autumn. "What exactly brings you here this morning, Midorikawa-san?" Zakuro asked as she walked over to a chair in her living room and patted the spot next to her for Retasu to join. Retasu blushed slightly to know that Zakuro was once again being a lot nicer to her than she ever was to the other Mew Mews.

Retasu sat down and began struggling, trying to find the words to say. "Well...I wanted to tell you something important, Fujiwara-san." Retasu stuttered at last as she looked all around the rom, trying to calm herself down. Zakuro lightly laughed. "Please, Retasu. Just call me Zakuro." she said insistingly. Retasu nodded and took another deep breath, the blush on her cheeks starting to show more. "Well...for a long time...in fact, since we had first met, i wanted to tell you that...tell you that, uh..." she stalled, ffeeling the space in her heart get bigger, causing her to hesitate. "Well, Retasu? Spit it out. What is it?" Zakuro asked, starting to sound a tad impatient. Retasu finally gasped in as much air as she could and turned to face Zakuro and got on her hands and knees. "I LOVE YOU, ZAKURO FUJIWARA!!" she shouted, instantly covering her mouth at how the words she had wanted to speak for so long were finally out. Zakuro just sat there, her eyes widened, and she looked like she had just seen a guy get turned into a woman, only she couldn't make vocal response. Retasu could tell that confessing her love for the wolf mew was null and void. She bowed her head down and turned to face the door so she could leave. "Don't leave, Retasu." zakuro said quietly as the porpoise mew had begun to stand up. She turned to face Zakuro with curiosity in her eyes. This time, Zakuro looked calm and she also looked...overjoyed. "I love you, too, Retasu-chan." she said with a beautiful smile on her face. Retasu's eyes beamed with joy. "Y-you really mean it?" she asked with such strong hope in her voice, it would have made someone cry to see someone that happy. Zakuro simply nodded her head. "I've loved you with all my heart since the day we had first met." they both said in unison. They both blushed strongly while looking longingly at each other.

Retasu slowly brought her hands up to embrace the girl she had loved for so long, but before she could get a chance, Zakuro leaned in and pressed her smooth pink lips against Retasu's warm pink lips. They kissed with such passion that Retasu and Zakuro couldn't help but briefly cry and embrace each other right there in Zakuro's living room.

When they finaly seperated, Zakuro stood up and took Retasu's hand. "Let me show you around." she said with a hint of lust in her eyes and voice. Zakuro and Retasu went up the stairs and when they entered Zakuro's bedroom, zakuro loocked the door from the inside when Retasu had walked in. Retasu turned and saw Zakuro standing in front of the door. "Why did you lock the door, Zakuro-chan?" Retasu asked nervously. Zakuro briefly and quietly laughed and walke dup to the green haired girl. It was just then that Zakuro had noticed for th first time they were the same height. This made what she was going to do a whole lot easier. "I locked it because...I have this really good sensation to share with you." she whispered into Retasu's ear. Before Retasu could respond, Zakuro locked lips with Retasu again. Retasu welcomed the warm sweetness of Zakuro's kiss, and she calmed down, until she felt Zakuro's tongue force its way through Retasu's lips and start licking and tasting every inch of Retasu's mouth.

Retasu went wide eyed, but then remembered it was Zakuro who was tongue kissing her. Retasu slowly closed her eyes and let her own tongue out and began twisting it with Zakuro's, and for the enxt 10 minutes, they had stood up in the middle of Zakuro's bedroom making out with each other. A thousand thoughts a minute were soaring through both their heads. "_Retasu-chan...she...she's the sweetest lime flavored little thing I've ever tasted." _Zakuro thought lustfully as she pulled apart from retasu's sweet warm mouth. "_Zakuro-chan, I thought you would taste like pomegranates...but for some reason...you taste like grapes. It's rather...nice."_ Retasu thoguth wantingly, disappointed from the loss of contact.

Zakuro smiled at her green haired lover and then lightly pushed her onto the bed. Retasu lay flat on her back and saw Zakuro lay over her on her hands and knees. Retasu began blushing very strongly. She both, knew what Zakuro had in mind, and at the same time had no idea what was going to happen.Zakuro smiled that lustful smile and leaned in and slid her tongue into Retasu's mouth once more. Retasu welcomed it with her own and they began to kiss repeatedly for a minute. When they pulled apart, Zakuro got up on her knees. Retasu looked on with wide eyes as she watched Zakuro pull her shirt off, leaving her in only her pants and a small purple bra covering her large breasts. Retasu welcomed Zakuro's hands as they slowly unbuttoned and removed her shirt. Zakuro then took a deep breath, and Retasu dropped her jaw as Zakuro ripped off her own bra in one pull, letting her large breasts bounce out freely, her nipples perked and looking like shirt buttons. Zakuro eyed the small light green bra covering Retasu's body and she smiled when she could see the little bumps that were Retasu's nipples appear through her bra. Zakuro got on all fours again and this time, yanked off Retasu's bra with her teeth. Zakuro could feel herself getting a lot hornier than she already was when she saw Retasu's volleyball sized breasts, her little pencil eraser resembling nipples perked out in the air. Retasu began panting in excitement when she saw Zakuro rip off her own pants and panties in one pull. Retasu could only stare at Zakuro's small cleanly shaved vagina and feel a sudden uncontrollable hunger inside her. Retasu then decided to give in and join Zakuro's little form of foreplay and then she reached and pulled off her pants and thre wthem across the room into the pile of their own clothes. Zakuro chuckled and slowly removed Retasu's little green panties and she eyed Retasu's tiny hairless pussy with the very definition of lust in her eyes.

Zakuro laid herself flat so she was on top of Retasu. Zakuro kissed Retasu on the cheek lightly and then began planting small kisses down Retasus' neck, and she momentarily licked at Retasu's warm velvet smooth skin as she kept kissing lower and lower. Retasu's face turned red with blush and she started sighing and moaning as she felt Zakuro's warm kisses and warm wet tongue taste at her skin. Zakuro got on her knees once more and eyed Retasu's beautifully shaped naked body. "Retasu-chan...you're perfectly made for modeling. You've got the face and you've got the body for it. How come you never do it?" Zakuro asked curiously while panting crazily. Retasu blushed even more and looked at the girl who was giving her incomparable pleasure. "I...I guess i never thought about it." she said shyly. Zakuro nodded her head and then got back to laying down on the porpoise mew. Zakuor very quickly reached Retasu's smooth warm soft breasts and began licking every inch of them. When Zakuor got to her nipples, she began lightly licking and sucking at Retasu's rosy pink ends. Retasu gasped and moaned and gigled loudly at the burst of pleasure invading her body through Zakuro's lips on her nipples. Zakuro pulled her mouth away, having only a little string of spit connecting her lips to Retasu's even harder nipples.

Retasu couldn't take just receiving the pleasure anymore. Retasu quickly sat up and buried her face into Zakuro's warm wet breasts. They had both formed a thin sheet of sweat on their angelic bodies, and it caused them to just barely stick to each others skin. Retasu's glasses quickly fogged up from Zakuro's heat, so the porpoise mew quickly placeed them on the bedside desk and continued licking and tasting at Zakuro's hard pink nipples. The wolf girl began moaning in pleasure, feeling a familiar wetness begin pouring from between her legs. Zakuro reached and undid Retasu's braids so her hair would hang freely Now neither of them had anything contained. Retasu and Zakuro then got flat and started rolling all over the bed, one on top of the other, as they began massaging each others breasts and began rubbing themselves along each others' warm wet bodies. their equally sized breasts squishing against each other, both of them getting hornier and hornier as they felt each others hard nipples press into their soft skin. Their vaginas rubbing against each other. They kept making out and lickign at each other when zakuro brought her hands around and began feeling at Retasu's small tight rear. Retasu felt this, so she decided to get a little more bold. Retasu brought her hands from Zakuro's breasts and brought them low and then Retasu slowly pushed two of her fingers into the wolf mews pouring wet vagina. Zakuro could feel Retasu's warm hands begin rubbing at her super sensitive clit and begin rubbing at her spongy soft walls. Zakuro began pounting and had her tongue hanging out her mouth as she began panting like crazy. Retasu continued to finger Zakuro's womanhood until she heard Zakuro moan really loudly. With that, Zakuro came on Retasu's hands. Retasu took her fingers out of Zakuro's pouring cunt and began licking the grape scented and tasted cum off her fingers.

Zakuro couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Retasu's shoulders and had herself on top. Retasu watched and saw Zakuro's wolf ears and tail pop out. Zakuro looked at Retasu and smiled evilly. "Looks like the naughty little girl here needs to have a taste of her own medicine." Zakuro said strongly and sensually as she got on her stomach andspread Retasu's legs apart. Retasu looked nervously and she suddenly moaned out, almost as loud as screaming in ecstasy as she felt Zakuro's tongue start warmly licking at her womanhood. Retasu felt like her dreams had come true. She didn't want anybody but Zakuro to taste at her lower lips like that, and that was exactly what was happening. The horny wolf girl slid two of her fingers into Retasu's pussy, ulling the little vertical lips apart, so she could push her tongue INTO Retasu. Retasu began pantig and brought her legs behind Zakuro's head so she could push her head a little further in. Zakuro let the porpoise mew do this, so she could just barely start licking at Retasu's barrier. Retasu screamed out in pleasure. After 3 minutes of Zakuor licking inside her vagina and her warm fingers rubbing and massaging her clit, Retasu finally sighed and let a huge wave of her lime scented and tasted cum release all over Zakuro's face. Zakuro got up and used her fingers to clean whatever was on Retasu's body. She licked it all off and continued panting as retasu watched. "You taste so good, Retasu-chan." Zakuro whispered. "Can I try?" Retasu asked with a little gleam in her blue eyes. Zakuro got on all fours again and laid on top of Retasu so the green haired girl could bring her head up, and she licked all her own cum off Zakuro's face and swallowed it. "I guess you're right. But you taste like Heaven itself." Retau whispered into Zakuros' wolf ear. Retasu suddenly felt that surge in her pussy again, and she came all over Zakuro's vagina, and this time, when she released, Retasu had gotten so horny and turned on, that suddenly, her Mew streamers popped out of her hair. Now they had both partially changed. Zakuro smiled and sat in front of Retasu. Before Retasu knew it, Zakuro had pushed her wolf tail into Retasu's womanhood, the whole length actually going through her barrier, taking her virginity too. Retasu gasped and sighed, moaned, and laughed at the same time as she felt Zakuro's bushy wolf tail keep pushing in and out of her like she was having sex with a guy. Before Zakuro even knew it, Retasu had gotten so horny and turned on, that her legs had changed into her Mew tail fin. Zakuro was too busy pleasing herself by pleasing Retasu, that she didn't feel Retasu's warm wet fin push into her vagina and through her barrier, until it was too late. They both screamed in ecstasy and they both came on each other again. Their mew additions had then disappeared so they were full human again,a nd they both continued feling at each other, only quicker and harder this time. They massaged their pussies against one another, and within minutes, they oth finally reached their climaxes, their breasts bouncing up and down, slapping at their own chests, making them as horny as they could possibly be. They reached their climaxes, cum collided, and they had both finally run out of energy, while their entire bodies were sprayed with each others cum. There were small puddles of their pussy honey spread all over the bed, but neither of them cared. Retasu and Zakuro just laid flat on the bed underneath their covers and when they looked at the clock, it was now 7:45 pm. Zakuro and Retasu kept panting as they kissed once more for the day. "We wil get to do this again, won't we, Zakuro-chan?" Retasu asked desperately. "You bet we will." Zakuro smiled as they both finally fell asleep. They didn't care how their friends would react, or anybody else would react if they found out Retasu and Zakuro were a couple. All that mattered, was that they were together, and finally happy.

**THE END**

**So, what did you think? Review if you want. But no flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
